


Fanged Blades

by FearCaptor



Series: Boyfriend with the Fangs [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Death, Homestuck AU, Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearCaptor/pseuds/FearCaptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux meets up with a pair of brothers who open his eyes to a more secret part of the paranormal world and train him for their needs, which includes a needed blood thirsty vampire to clear a large part of London for their plans. Sollux runs into Kanaya again who also needs his help with getting rid of a problem inside the underground world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

“You think I did what!?” You snap back, amazed that Eridan would even think you’re capable of this sort of thing. You know of nothing that would do this!

Eridan just groaned. “You fuckin’ split my personalities, Captor. I know-w you did, now-w I’m actin’ all funny.” He snarled at you, dragging you back to your house. What the hell was he talking about? He seemed normal.

Your fangs are bared in an instant. “Eridan you theem perfectly fine to me, thtop lying! I didn’t do anythin’ to you!” You spat back at him, but he pressed you against the front door of your house, your bag still in your hand as he did so.

His face was rather close to yours, it was a bit uncomfortable, but you just looked up in his eyes. “It comes an’ goes Sol, you fucked w-with my personality, nobody else w-would w-want to. Tell me w-what you did.”

“I thwear I didn’t do anythin’!” You tell him, and it was the honest truth… unless… Feferi. She must have done this with what she was muttering. Eridan was about to snap back at you but you cut him off. “But… but! I have an idea of who did it!”

He looked skeptical. “Who, exactly?”

“Thith girl Feferi, she uthed a healing thpell on you, maybe she did thomething wrong!” Oh anything for you to get out of this without getting hurt.

You’re not sure where she could have gone wrong, though, she used the same spell on you, and you turned out fine. But, she did seem to take longer with Eridan, or maybe you were just so worried that time seemed to go by faster? You’re not too sure.

He looks pissed off at you. “Really? Do ya’ think I’m that fuckin’ stupid Sol?” Actually no, you don’t, but you think he’s stupid for not believing you, truthfully. So, you decide to keep your mouth shut about this one.

Not that your mouth stays shut for long, since his lips are on yours and holy shit what was happening!? You groan into the kiss as he wraps his arms around you, your tongue bringing his tongue into your mouth as it teases and prods at the piercing in your tongue. When he starts rubbing his tongue along the base of your fangs you shiver and let out a moan. Fuck, he had to know they were sensitive!

You have no idea why he’s even doing this but you’re not complaining, actually, just the opposite. He lets go of your lips and you whine from the loss of his beautiful lips on your own cold ones. He didn’t even pause as he starts sucking at your neck, making you gasp and quiver, moaning as you become unraveled at the licks and sucks he places on your sensitive neck.

The tent in your pants captures his attention as he squeezes it, making you keen and bite your bottom lip, somehow remembering that you need to be careful of your fangs. You remember briefly that you two are still outside as he starts rubbing and palming you through your jeans, but you can’t give two damns.

As soon as you cry out his name though, he stops, leaving you without his heat or his hand on your aching boner. You pant as you look back at his shocked and disgusted face. What the hell was that about?

“Ugh, fuckin’ hell not again…” He groaned, rubbing his palm into his face as you whine, leaning against the door and panting, a tent still obvious in your jeans. “See w-what I mean Sol, you’re fuckin’ disgustin’ but I jumped ya’. I can’t help it I fuckin’ need ya’ or whoewer did this to get rid a’ it!” He sounded panicked, but you couldn’t tell much, you were concentrating too much on the aching arousal in your dick. Fuck, and you were close, too.

“E-Eridaaaaan…” You moan, your chest heaving as you bite your lip, your eyes heavy-lidded and clouded with lust. You saw his face light up, your cheeks even getting darker as you saw the questioning look in his eyes. “Pleathe I’m tho clothe…”

He should have known to never start paying attention to a vampire’s neck, it drives you guys crazy and you can release just by having your neck bitten, licked, sucked, and marked up. It drove any vampire crazy. But, he narrowed his eyes. “No fuckin’ w-way Sol, you’re disgustin’.”

You whine, wishing that other side of him would show, but since you weren’t counting on it, you squeeze the bulge in your pants, a mewl leaving your lips.

You’re not sure what got him to suddenly start grinding against you, pinning your arms above you, but you were all too happy he finally came around. And he drove you crazy, sucking at your neck and squeezing your length through your jeans.

As soon as he actually bit down on your neck, you screamed out his name, releasing inside your boxers as your hips thrust erratically against his hand. You breathe in a labored manner as he pants against your neck, and you smile, letting out a small mewl at the hot breath on your sensitive skin.

You’re starting to like this Eridan. A whole lot. You grin as you suck on his earlobe, making him keen as you wrapped your now free hands around him, lowering and starting to lap at his neck. Too bad he was back to his senses and pushed you against the door.

Smirking, you saw what you had done, you had him panting and hard in his pants. “L-Listen Sol, stop fuckin’ doin’ that an’ fuckin’ listen for once you smug little shit.” You chuckle.

“Fine, get in.” You say, turning around and opening the door. You seriously need to make sure that doesn’t actually happen again. You need to stop, you’re getting addicted to how it feels to have Eridan pleasing you.

You let Eridan inside after you and then walk ahead of you as you shut the door. “Alright, so you said somethin’ about a girl? W-where is she?”

“Fuck if I know, probably in the attic ith all.” You said, gesturing for the vampire hunter to follow you, which he did.

The two of you make your way up the stairs, going right over to below the attic door as you pull the string down and have the ladder fall down. “Follow me and don’t touch anything.” You warn, climbing up the old, wooden ladder that leads to your attic.

Your eyes scan the room, a hip cocked to the side a bit. “Feferi!” You called out, waiting for her to show up. “Fef!” You shout, not hearing, or seeing, anything. Not even your heightened vampire senses can detect that she’s here.

Eridan grimaces at you. “You keep plants up here?”

“They were here when i got the plathe, and I gueth Feferi taketh care of them.” You said with a shrug, but he’s looking skeptical.

He looks around as you go poking around for Feferi. You are too, and you can’t find anyone. Your nose picks up something, though. Your eyes widen as you jiggle a doorknob, opening a door and oh holy shit.

You make sure Eridan isn’t close to you as you go through the door, shutting it behind you and attracting the attention of the two people in the room, two blonds wearing shades. “Who are you two? And what are you doing in my houthe?”

The shorter one looks at you with a black brow quirked. “Your house? How long have you been here, anyways?”

“A few dayth?”

The taller one laughs to himself as the shorter one answers, the one wearing the aviators, you note. “Then it’s our place.”

You groan. “Lithten, firtht of all, who are you two, and why the fuck are you here? I bought thith houthe, I have the deed, it ith mine.” Fucking christ, first Feferi now two douchebags in shades? What else? Fucking Bigfoot!?

“Name’s Dave, that’s my brother Dirk, and we’ve lived here for a few years.” Dirk, the one in the point anime shades, nodded at you once, his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and black jeans. Dave was wearing the same.

“What are you?” If Feferi was here and has been here for longer, she had to know about these people and if she did, you doubt that they’re human.

“Well Dirk here is a werewolf, and I’m a demon.” A werewolf? In your place? The hairs at the back of your neck bristle, and have been, but you just notice, and you snarl at Dirk and he does the same. You have your fangs bared, but they have the right over you since they’ve lived in this room longer than you’ve been in the house, so you back down.

You back off soon enough, calming yourself and your pupils widen out from the slits they were for a few seconds as you snarled at the wolf-boy. “Why’re you two here?” You asked. A single room that was in a house for sale seemed… suspicious, like they weren’t supposed to be here.

“We’re hiding.”

Well, that settles that. “From what, if you could tell me. I’d like to know why an overgrown poodle and a devil are living in my home.”

Dave sighed. “The hunters, they’re planning to hunt everyone down, of course. But that’s recent and in planning, but we found it when the past family lived here.”

Your eyes widen. “Hunterth? Really?”

“Nah, I’m just pullin’ your leg, but I’ve been busy.” He grinned, and your eyes narrowed. “That boy you got there, he’s under my control.”

Oh dear fucking god. “Oh my fuck, why?” So it wasn’t Feferi, but, where even was she?

“Cause you’re cute and I wanted that ass, but he’s been winning over in the mind game I was playing.” You gag. “Aw, that hurts, Toothy.”

“Name’th Thollukth, thludge.” You spit. No matter what, you own this house and they better know they will become your little bitches if they leave and fuck something up.

He shrugs. You really need to settle this with him, and his wolfy brother. “Lithten, if you two want, I’ll make you two a deal.” They both looked suddenly interested. Good. “You can roam around the houthe, but I thwear, don’t break or fuck with anything, we can room in the whole plathe, but I thwear to fuck if you thtep out of line, your blood ith mine.”

Dave shrugged. “Sounds good, Dirk?” Dirk nodded and he smirked. “Good, you have a deal.”

Nodding, you gesture for them to follow you. There you see Eridan, the two blonds behind you, and he’s looking at you like he has no idea what the fuck you are. It’s probably because of Dave and Dirk.

“Hey, Sollux, watch what I can do.” Dave whispered to you, and your eyes widened. Oh no, oh no he wouldn’t, that would be low…

Eridan looked strange before he lunged at you, his lips back on yours as he kissed you, and fuck you knew it was Dave doing this but you couldn’t stop kissing him, and you assumed Dave really was testing his limits, because Eridan grabbed your ass and you squeaked, pushing away from him and grabbing Dave.

You snarl as Eridan hugs you and kisses your shoulders from behind. “Thtop fucking around with him.” You snap, and Dave chuckles, leaving your without Eridan hounding over you. Finally. But, Dave kisses your nose. “Fuck off.”

“I can’t help it.” Dirk pokes his shoulder to a pissed off Eridan, and you snap around. “Eridan, fuck off from my houthe.” You hated telling him that and so harshly, but you didn’t need the other knowing that you’re still a fucking softie for him and want him to stay. “You two, follow me.”

Eridan looks shocked but the three of them follow you, and then you lead Eridan out, leaving you and the two brothers in the house. “Okay, tho fucking let me tell you, we share hunting territory, we are not being athholeth, becauthe I intend on eating tonight even if I have to drain one of you.”

Dave grinned at you. “You can drink me, I won’t die from blood loss, and I’ve had vamps tell me I’m delicious.”

Eugh, he made that sound disgusting as fuck. “Fine, give me your neck.” He listens and you sink your fangs in his neck and, woah, holy shit he does taste good. You hum, slurping up your meal and once you’re done and pulling away, you lick at the wounds and suck with your lips until there is no more oozing blood.

“Wanna play video gameth or thomething?”

Dave and Dirk looked at each other. Dirk smiled. “How’d you like to learn sword fighting?”

Huh. Well, it might be interesting, you have all the time in your hands to fuck around with swords. “Shit, why not?” He nods and draws a sword he apparently had and handed it to you as you three walked in your backyard, the other two drawing swords as you all get in a fighting stance, and once Dirk calls to attack, you three are attacking each other.


	2. Part II

After you were done fooling around with the two brothers, the three of you went inside and you sat down on your couch, winded because damn, you haven’t had much physical exercise in a long, long time and your body was sure as hell not used to it. But, it did feel good to practice with a sword. You haven’t ever used one, well, that you can remember, but you felt powerful with that thing in your hands.

Groaning, you wipe the sweat off your forehead. “Wanna jutht watch Netflikth?” You asked the two brothers who are sitting down, the older in the armchair and the younger in the loveseat. “I really have nothing elthe to do, jutht moved back here.”

Dirk looked you over quizzically. “Where you from?” He questioned, and you rolled your eyes.

“I’m from here, I jutht moved to America a while ago and jutht moved back a few dayth ago.” They nodded and you sunk more into the couch. “Tho, wanna watch Netflikth or no?” You ask again since they didn’t answer you the first time you said it.

They seriously look like they have some brother-telepathy between them, because they just look at each other before they both turn their heads to look at you at the same time. Dave responds this time. “Yeah sure man, what do ya’ got?”

“You know what Netflikth ith, right? Why don’t you jutht look through it for what you want to watch while I make thome damn popcorn for mythelf, you two want any?” The two of them both give you a thumbs up each. Good, you weren’t sure if you were able to eat all of it by yourself.

Nodding, you walk off into the kitchen while the two Strider brothers talk amongst themselves.

*~*~*

“Kanaya, you really need to stop giving away your hunting grounds, it won’t be good if he just eats up everyone and you have nothing to hunt anymore.”

“Excuse me, and what about you giving yours up to that girl you were dating last year?”

“That was because we were dating, Kanaya. Really, you need to be smarter, you don’t know who he was.”

“He was in need of a hunting ground, why else would I give up mine to share so easily? Really, I expected you to know more about your own sister than this, I’m not as stupid as my clothes may make people think.”

“I know, but I’d watch it, he seems stupid. Doesn’t have a hunting ground yet? What sort of vampire is he?”

“You don’t know that, he’s probably new to the area and you know how hard it is to find territory of your own that hasn’t been claimed yet and you don’t have to fight for it.”

“True.”

“Anyways, how have you and Kankri been doing?”

“Besides the fact that I have to constantly deal with him blowing his ‘trigger’ whistle at something I saw or wear, good.”

Kanaya chuckled. “That bad, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

*~*~*

The movie they had picked out was an action movie, The Avengers. You’re not complaining, you love The Avengers and the three of you are on the couch, you on the right, Dirk in the middle, and Dave on the left. The movie, sadly, was almost over.

The three of you weren’t even bothering talking to each other, you’re just sharing the popcorn in Dirk’s lap and taking fistfuls at a time to feed yourselves throughout the movie. Thank fuck you made a shit ton, because at one point, at least one of you is eating.

As soon as the movie ends, you stand up and stretch, cracking your back as Dave and Dirk watch every movement you make. That’s… creepy. They’re both creepy, honestly. The demonic one grins at you while the werewolf seems more interested in just watching the television credits. You still hate having a werewolf here, and you’re sure it wasn’t for Dave, that you and Dirk would be fighting constantly.

“Tho, why don’t you two tell me, why do you wear thothe shadeth?” You asked, thinking that why not, asking that couldn’t hurt anyone.

Dave and Dirk exchange glances at themselves before looking at you. “The sun’s bright man, and demon’s need dark, Dirk just likes anime.” Why is Dave the talkative one, even? Dirk just sits there and nods, confirming Dave’s claim. You sigh. Alright then.

“You don’t need to wear them inthide, you know, I don’t like the thun either.”

“Obviously.” Dave retorts and leans more into the couch, making you roll your eyes at him.

Whatever, you’d drop it for now, you don’t care enough about the topic before you get a text from that girl Meulin again.

‘HEY! SORRY ABOUT THAT THING THE OTHER DAY, BUT I CAN GIVE YOU ANOTHER GIRL’S NUMFUR THAT SHOULD BE ABLE TO HELP MORE!’

You quirk an eyebrow up at your phone as you look at her message. Hmm… “I’ll be back in a moment, gonna talk to thith chick.”

“Thought you were gay, Captor, you sure did like that Ampora kid over you.”

“Shut up, I’m bithekthual you dumbath.” You say, heading into your room as you flip him off and flop down on your bed. Alright, who was this girl?

‘2up, 2orry about the waiit but ii have people over and had two get away. what’2 her name?’

‘HER NAME IS LATULA AND SHE’S R3333ALLY RAD! DON’T WORRY ABOUT THE PAWSIBILITIES OF NOT BEING NEAR HER, SHE’S RIGHT IN LONDON!’

‘alriight, what’2 her number?’

She gives you her number and you save it to your phone under ‘Latula’ so you know who she is later on, even though you should really call her right away, or text her.

‘diid you tell her about me?’

‘DON’T WORRY I DID, SHE KNOWS ABOUT YOU, JUST CALL HER UP! DON’T WORRY SHE’S AWESOME!’

You suppose you have to take this girl’s word for it.

‘k, thank2 by the way.’

‘OH, BY THE WAY, ENGLISH ISN’T HER FIRST LANGUAGE SO I’D BE SIMPLE WITH WHAT YOU SAY, SHE’S KOREAN.’

‘… you’re 2ure 2he’2 iin london though, riight?’

‘YEAH!! I’M PAWSITIVE!’

‘alriight, 2ee ya later, dude.’

‘TALK TO YOU LATER, PAWLLUX! TELL ME HOW IT GOES!’

Oh god, cat puns. But you know what, you guess you can handle it, she is pretty okay.

Now, to try and get a hold of this Latula girl she sent you the number of. You should probably text her first to see if she’s even on her phone for that matter.

‘uh, hey. iit’2 2ollux, meuliin’2 friiend. 2he 2aiid 2he told you about me?’

It took about five minutes of waiting while you just screwed around on the internet, but finally, you get a response from this Latula girl.

‘h3y!’

Okay, interesting typing style, but hopefully it won’t be impossible to read.

‘2up.’

‘oh not much, r34lly. just bor3d 1s 4ll. m3ul1n told m3 4bout how your3 k1nd4 bumm3d 4bout not h4v1ng 4 hunt1ng ground!’

‘yeah, pretty much. thii2 kanaya giirl 2pliit her2 but ii ju2t want my own.’

‘1 g3t 1t, dud3. d1d sh3 3v3r m3nt1on th1s cr33py kurloz guy?’

‘…ii thiink 2o?’

‘y34h, dont go to h1m. h3s r34lly fucked up 4bout th4t sh1t, tot4lly un-r4d 4bout 1t!’

‘yeah, wa2n’t really planniing on iit. 2o what do you have?’

‘not much, 4 lot of terr1tory 1s t4k3n!’

‘iit’2 kiinda why ii’m iin thii2 me22, but okay.’

‘my l1l r4d s1s 4nd 1 hav3 4 lot of l4nd 4round w3 c4n l1v3 w1thout, you should stop by 4nd com3 ch3ck 1t out!’

‘2ure.’

After she gave you her address, you told her you’d keep in touch before shutting off your phone for the night. You were beyond tired and you just wanted to sleep for now.

“Hey, dickwadth!” You call as you come out of your room, the two looking over at you in surprise. “Don’t be thurprithed I called you that, we’re headin’ to thleep for the night, all of uth, you two thleep wherever you want out here, but I get my room, if you really want, go back in the attic.”

“Will do man.” Dave says, motioning for Dirk to follow him, to where you assume, the attic. You sigh as you head back into your room and strip down for the night. It’s only 4:05am, but you’re really fucking tired, even though you usually fall asleep sometime around 6am. You’re not quite sure why, but you just need a very good nap for now.

You’re just in your boxers when you get on your phone and start Skyping Karkat.

twinArmageddons: hey kk, what’re you up two?

carcinoGeneticist: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON, AREN’T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE OUT HUNTING OR SOMETHING?

twinArmageddons: nah, ii fed earliier today. wa2 ju2t wonderiing how my be2t bro wa2 doiing wiithout me, iif he ha2 even notiiced a diifference.  
twinArmageddon: have you?

carcinoGeneticist: YES, I HAVE NOTICED A DAMN DIFFERENCE, CAPTOR. WHY’D YOU EVEN NEED TO ASK?

twinArmageddons: do you need two a2k that que2tiion?

carcinoGeneticist: RIGHT, WHATEVER. SO HOW HAS LONDON BEEN TREATING YOU? YOU GOT YOUR CAT-SHIT SNOBBY-SOUNDING ACCENT BACK YET OR WHAT?

twinArmageddons: ehehe, funny.  
twinArmageddons: but no, ii haven’t, iit take2 more tiime than thii2, kk. 2eriiou2ly ju2t how fuckiing 2tupiid ii2 your 2orry a22?

carcinoGeneticist: WHY DO YOU EVEN *MENTION* MY ASS IN THIS. THAT HORNY, CAPTOR?

twinArmageddons: nope, iit’2 ju2t where your braiin ii2, ehehehe.

carcinoGeneticist: OH HAHA, DOLPHIN-FUCKER. WHY DO I EVEN TALK TO YOU?

twinArmageddons: cau2e ii’m pretty much the be2te2t bro you’ll ever have.

carcinoGeneticist: DON’T THINK TOO HARD ABOUT THAT CAPTOR, WOULDN’T WANT TO HURT YOUR FRAGILE LITTLE GLASS HEART THERE.  
carcinoGeneticist: FUCK I GOTTA GO, EQUIUS WANTS TO GO HUNTING WITH ME FOR ONCE.

twinArmageddons: wa2n’t he on liike thii2, blood-replacement 2hiit? fuckiing weiirdo.

carcinoGeneticist: YEAH, I THINK HE CAN’T HANDLE IT ANYMORE. I THINK AFTER FIVE DECADES OF THE SHIT HE HAS FINALLY GIVEN UP AND REALIZED THAT HE HAS TO DRINK REAL BLOOD OTHERWISE HE WON’T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE TO GROW HIS FREAKISHLY LARGE MUSCLES.

twinArmageddons: knew he wouldn’t be able two liive liike that. nobody fuckiing can, the 2hiit head.

carcinoGeneticist: MHMM, WE ALL KNOW, SOLLUX. NOW BYE, I GOTTA GO BEFORE THIS GUY BUSTS THROUGH MY DOOR BECAUSE I REALLY DON’T WANT TO FIX THE DAMN THING.

twinArmageddons: and a niice good bye two you two, dude.

You stop pestering him on Skype and set your alarm to 8pm at night because you plan on sleeping the whole day away, like usual, even though you’re going to bed early, you don’t want to wake up before your alarm. You yawn, stretch, and get under the covers in your bed, hoping Dave and Dirk are not destroying anything you or they have in this house. You don’t want to find something unpleasant at all, now that you know of their existence.

It’s still bugging you that you haven’t seen Feferi since they made themselves known to you, and you usually see her at some points during the day. You just shrug it off to she’s sleeping or hiding from them. She had mentioned one night while you two were playing truth or dare that she hated demons. You’ll just maybe leave a note for her when you wake up tomorrow or something. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan.

You curl up a bit more under the blankets as you slip your glasses off of your nose and put them on the bedside table where your lamp and phone are, which has its alarm on and you just hope you wake up only when that goes off. Hopefully the two others you just found out were and are in your house won’t decide to surprise you and wake you up.

Whatever, all you want to do is sleep, which you happily do as your eyes slip shut, double checking you set your alarm, and listen to the faint howl of the wind outside of your windows in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to remove Meulin's emoticons because this wouldn't upload with them for some reason, so if you find it a big deal you can read this chapter on my writing blog. uwu


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly chat, sorry.

    The loud buzzing wakes you up and you jump. Dammit, you hated that thing. Grabbing your phone, you shut the alarm off and unlocked it, seeing that Latula had texted you about a half hour ago. Checking the time, you can see it is around 9 at night. Good, no sun for you.

    Your eyes scan over the text messages she sent you last night.

'h3y sollux, you 4nd 1 should m33t up tod4y 4t 4round t3n, k4y?'

    Is that all she sent? Looking back at what the two of you were talking about before, you can say that yes, she only sent one message. You hope she's on.

'yeah 2ure thiing, where though?'

'l1k3, 1dk, b1g b3n?'

    Well that was fast.

'2ure thiing, giive me 2ome tiime though ii got two check up on 2ome 2hiit wiith a friiend iin ameriica.'

'not liike ii can't come, but ii'm goiing two be 2low.'

'y34h sur3. 1 l1v3 sort of f4r 4w4y though so 1 w1ll b3 a b1t l4t3.'

'then iit work2 out. 2ee you then.'

    She sent you a reply as you opened up Skype. You needed to talk with Karkat, and thank fuck that he is on.

twinArmageddons: hey kk, you're on, riight? you diidn't fuckiing pa22 out on your computer agaiin or your phone.  
twinArmageddons: well 2hiit ii thiink you diid.

carcinoGeneticist: NO I DIDN'T YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A VAMPIRE.

twinArmageddons: oh look iit liive2.

carcinoGeneticist: BARELY.

twinArmageddons: 2hut the fuck up iit wa2 a joke, moron.  
twinArmageddons: anyway2 ii fiinally get two meet thii2 latula giirl.

carcinoGeneticist: WHO THE FUCK IS LATULA? YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU GOT SOME GIRLFRIEND, CAPTOR. OR IS SHE JUST ONE OF THE FEW PEOPLE WHO CAN ACTUALLY PUT UP WITH YOU?

twinArmageddons: ha ha very funny, 2ee ii'm laughiing my a22 off.  
twinArmageddons: no 2he'2 another vampiire who ii2 2uppo2ed two help me fiind terriitory up here. ii 2tiill don't thiink thii2 wa2 a briight iidea.

carcinoGeneticist: I WOULDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE, YOU'RE NEVER BRIGHT.

twinArmageddons: wow ii can ju2t feel the love comiing from you iin that 2entence.

carcinoGeneticist: YOU BETTER BECAUSE THAT IS ALL I'M GIVING YOU FOR NOW.

twinArmageddons: ii can tell you'd ju2t let me 2tarve two death whiile you feed off of all the love for your2elf.  
twinArmageddons: ii can't even fiind terriitory up here and you have my old 2hiit, 2o ii have no iidea why ii'm even 2tayiing two be hone2t.

carcinoGeneticist: WHO SAYS I'D EVEN THINK ABOUT GIVING YOU YOUR TERRITORY BACK IF YOU DECIDED TO COME CRAWLING BACK HERE TO LIVE AWAY FROM THEM?

twinArmageddons: becau2e you and ii both know ii'd get iit?

carcinoGeneticist: WHATEVER.  
carcinoGeneticist: THE POINT IS, IS THAT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN THINKING OF COMING BACK HERE, DIDN'T YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU MISSED THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED IT THERE.

twinArmageddons: ii do liike iit here, iit'2 ju2t there ii2n't any huntiing ground2, ii'm liiviing wiith a werewolf and a demon, and ampora ii2 2tiill out there iin thii2 fuckiing country. twinArmageddons: and iit'2 changed a biit two much from what ii remember.

carcinoGeneticist: WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO TELL YOU, CAPTOR. I'VE LIVED IN ONE COUNTRY MY WHOLE LIFE I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WHAT YOU ARE. YOU'RE ALWAYS WELCOME TO COME BACK AND PLAGUE THIS COUNTRY WITH YOUR LISP, YOU KNOW.

twinArmageddons: yeah ii fuckiing know, a22-munch.  
twinArmageddons: but iif ii deciide two come back, thiink ii can come and liive wiith you maybe? you know, untiil ii can get back on my two feet agaiin?

carcinoGeneticist: I DON'T SEE WHY NOT, BUT I WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE ELSE, AND I'D GET OUT OF THERE BEFORE THAT HUNTER FINDS YOU AGAIN.

twinArmageddons: yeah no 2hiit. liike ii diidn't thiink of that before thii2.

carcinoGeneticist: I'M JUST FUCKING SAYING, SOLLUX. BEING THERE PROBABLY ISN'T GOOD IF YOU CAN'T FIND HUNTING GROUNDS FOR JUST YOURSELF YET. NEVER MIND THERE IS A HUNTER AFTER YOUR HEAD AND NOW YOU'RE LIVING WITH- WOAH WAIT. A WEREWOLF? REALLY? JUST HOW STUPID ARE YOU!?

twinArmageddons: ii diidn't KNOW there wa2 a werewolf and a demon liiviing here, ii ju2t found out a whiile ago. they've been pretty quiiet about beiing here ii gue22 becau2e ii never heard or 2aw them. the demon ii2 more of a jacka22 than the wolf-boy though.

carcinoGeneticist: AW, DID THE DEMON SAY HE HATED YOUR LISP?

twinArmageddons: no.

carcinoGeneticist: THEN WHAT *DID* HE SAY?

twinArmageddons: iit'2 more of what he diid than what he 2aiid, but that'2 not iimportant. kk expect a decii2iion by the end of thii2 week, okay? ii don't know about moviing iin wiith you yet, maybe ii'll giive iit a month or two. ii have mii22ed thii2 place, you know.

carcinoGeneticist: YEAH, YEAH. DON'T GET SAPPY ON ME NOW, CAPTOR. AND I SWEAR TO FUCK IF YOU STAY FOR A LONG TIME AND COME BACK I'M SLAPPING THAT STUPID AS FUCK ACCENT OUT OF YOU.

twinArmageddons: ehehe, 2ure you wiill. what'2 2o bad about accent2, anyway2?

carcinoGeneticist: I JUST HATE THEM, DUDE.

twinArmageddons: all riight. 2ee you later, ii'm goiing two go and get ready two go meet latula over at biig ben.

carcinoGeneticist: OKAY, BYE.

    You put your Skype on 'Do Not Disturb' and stuck your phone in your jeans pocket. While you had been talking to Karkat, you had been getting dressed and fixing your hair. Multitasking with this shit was always better than not doing it at all. It would give you more time to screw around, anyways.

    Walking out of your room, you stretch as you fix your glasses. You make your way over to the kitchen, looking through your cabinets and fridge before finding orange juice and some cold, leftover pizza. It'll have to do for now. Taking a bite of the pizza, you grab your juice box of orange juice and head out the door.

    You could care less about telling that demon and werewolf that you were going out for the night.

    Stepping out of your house, you lock it up and walk out of the area. You needed to hurry up and head over to a restaurant, or maybe a burger place to eat before you met up with Latula. It was a little before 9:40 on your phone when you checked it, so you had plenty of time. Besides, she said she lived far away and might be late.

    Striding into the more dense part of London, you still see people out, driving and walking around. It was around nine at night, so you're not surprised to see humans out and about in the city.

    Your eyes pick up a glowing sign for a pizza place, and you step inside, the little bell alerting the people inside that you had entered. A few looked over, but most decided to ignore your presence. It wasn't even that crowded, so you didn't mind. Walking up to the counter, you look at the dimly glowing sign above, reading what they had to serve the customers. A small pizza sounded good, with a can of Red Bull.

    "What can I do for you, today?" The cashier asked you, snapping your attention away from the menu.

    You check the prices before getting out your wallet. "I'll jutht have a thmall pitha with ekthra cheethe and a can of Red Bull." She nodded as you got out your money.

    She typed in the numbers and gave off a bored smile. "That'll be seventeen pounds." Alright, whatever. You could pay that. You fish out the cash and give it to her, and she gives you change. "Your pizza should be ready in a half hour, feel free to get your drink now if you wish." You shook your head, gave her the name to call out, and went to go and sit down in a booth.

    Taking out your phone, you decided to bother someone. Oh... what was this? 

    You got a Skype request from Eridan. Now, why the hell did he want to send a request to you? You just ignored it before going over and deciding to talk to a friend of yours over Skype.

twinArmageddons: hey you a22hole.

ectoBiologist: oh, hey sollux! what have you been up to! we haven't talked in a while.

twinArmageddons: not much, moved back two england, waiiting for my piizza two be done. what about you?

ectoBiologist: not much either! me and jade have been out and about getting a few things done for our jobs. i got a bit of a raise even though i had to pay damages.

twinArmageddons: that 2uck2.  
twinArmageddons: you 2tiill doiing the 2ame job or what?

ectoBiologist: of course i am, asshole! why wouldn't i? i get paid pretty damn well and i love doing it.

twinArmageddons: you know one of the2e day2 one of your 'co-worker2' ii2 really goiing two fuck you up.

ectoBiologist: they wouldn't dare! they're just a bunch of weak dead people, they can't do anything about it!

twinArmageddons: well excu2e you.

ectoBiologist: not you, sheesh, sollux! you know what i'm talking about.  
ectoBiologist: or maybe i did mean people like you, heh.

twinArmageddons: wow, that hurt deep. ii miight need two be 2ent two the ho2piital for that one, egbert.

ectoBiologist: wait i thought vampires couldn't eat pizza! isn't there garlic in there?

twinArmageddons: not enough to hurt me. ii thought you remembered that iit'2 only iin large, raw amount2. wow you're dumber than ii thought you were.

    The two of you continued to talk until the woman called your name. Telling Egbert you had to go to eat your food, he snarkily replied and you put your phone in your pocket. Walking over, you grabbed your pizza, Red Bull, a plate, and some napkins before heading back to your booth to start eating.

    You sat down in the soft booth, opening your pizza. You sniffed it and sighed. This smelt delicious. You deserved it after having to put up with an asshole demon the other day. You had to be quick, though, you still had a good walk until you were going to be at Big Ben.


	4. Part IV

After you finished up your pizza, you checked the clock, seeing that it was three minutes past ten. Dammit you’re going to be even more late than you thought, and you hope to fuck that Latula is even later than you or ends up arriving at Big Ben the same time you do. That’s all you hope, anyways, who knows if it is actually going to happen, though.

You decide not to think about it too much, because if you did, you would end up over-thinking and giving yourself a nasty headache, and you really don’t want one of those.

As you walk down the streets of London, you look around at the humans that were still awake and outside. Some of them were on their phones, others talking, and some even holding hands and sneaking kisses with each other, giggling afterwards like two love-birds.

Your still, not beating heart squeezed painfully in your chest. All you saw in those couples was your own heartache from jealousy. You wished you and Eridan were that couple, happy and cheerful, giving each other loving kisses and warm hugs. You want to believe it is just the fact you have been alone for so long, but even you do not believe that excuse.

Shaking your head, you do your best to clear all thoughts of Eridan from your mind. You do not need to be thinking about him right now. You don't need to be thinking of him anymore. Though, you know you'll just end up thinking of him soon, because as dumb as it is he won't get out of your head.

With no clue what time it is now, you can see you're coming closer to Big Ben. Good, it's about time you're here. You didn't feel like walking all the way here (you're lazier than you'd like to admit) so you're glad to see the bottom of the tower.

Your eyes scan for a silhouette near the tall tower, but you don't see one. You think to yourself that Latula must be running late. Looking around again to make sure you didn't miss a shadow or person, you sit down on the ground with crossed legs, taking out your phone and deciding to message someone on Skype.

The only person on is Karkat, great.

twinArmageddons: kk? hey kk are you there?  
twinArmageddons: do not tell me you fell a2leep on me.

carcinoGeneticist: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, CAPTOR?  
carcinoGeneticist: I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU WANT BUT MAKE IT QUICK I'M BUSY.

twinArmageddons: iif you're that bu2y, ii'll leave you be.

carcinoGeneticist: BYE, CAPTOR.

Karkat didn't respond to you after he said bye, so you shut your phone off and slid it into your pocket. You scan the area again for anyone, and when you don't find anyone, you sigh. Was she even showing up? You were really doubting it.

Sitting up in your spot more, you rub your eyes. Checking the time on the tall clock, you know she's twenty minutes late now and that's just rude. She should have sent you a message telling you when she would be there.

Getting up on your feet, you start to walk around, hoping that Latula was waiting near somewhere else near the tower. Even though you continued to walk, you couldn't find her. This was really getting annoying. It was now a half hour after you two were supposed to meet up, and you can't find her anywhere.

After you walked around for another half hour and you still can't find her. She's nowhere around here! You don't even stick around Big Ben, instead you head back into the city. An hour late and never showing up, you know you're not going to bother with talking to her again.

Instead of worrying about it, you decide to head into a cute little coffee shop, the bell ringing above your head. The coffee shop was really cozy, despite the bright lights. It was almost empty aside from the workers and a few people huddled with their coffees, lattes, and other hot drinks. It made you smile when you walked up to the cashier to order what you wanted.

You looked up at the menu above the cashier's head and bit your lower lip carefully. "I'll have uh, jutht a hot chocolate." You were still freezing from just being outside, after all.

The cashier nodded. "Will that be all?" You nod. "What size?" They asked you.

"Large." You told them.

"Okay, that'll be six pounds." They droned. You took your red and blue checkered wallet out of your pocket, took out the cash, and paid them. You watched as the human counted out the cash before having someone make your drink. It didn't take long, and you gripped it, taking it to a little table in the area where everyone else sat, and sat down by yourself.

As you sip it, your mind starts to wander. Why didn't Latula show up? Quickly you check your phone, and narrow your eyes when you see you have no messages at all from her. But, you did have one. It was from a number you didn't know, either. It raised your suspicions just briefly before it escapes your mind.

‘Come out.'

That was weird. Must be a wrong number. You don't delete it because, well, who knows. You've come to never be too careful. It comes with what happened to you. 

The hot cocoa was hot against your lips. Having no body heat makes it even better. To the point a gentle little purr forms in your chest. Eugh, you hated that noise. Some vampires, like yourself, can and will purr when they're happy or calm enough. It's a noise you loathe because you sound like some kitten. It's not you in the slightest, and it's just embarrassing.

You're shocked when you're already half done with your delicious drink. You' have to make a mental note to come here again, this is some of the best hot chocolate you've had in your entire life.

Your eyes look over the coffee shop again before you stand up. You really needed to get home and have a conversation with Dirk and Dave. Those two were still not to be trusted in your book, but they did live with you now, so you'll just have to deal with them being there. Just great.

With the rest of your drink in hand, you decide to leave the coffee shop. You don’t want to stick around too long, you need to get home. Even though you really don’t want to go home.

The sky is still dark as you pass by Big Ben again, seeing that Latula still hasn’t showed up. What the hell was that for? It was well past the meeting point, even now! Taking out your phone, you check your messages. Not even now do you have a single message from her.

Fuck her.

Snarling to yourself, you quicken your pace to home, you needed some good, long rest. Especially after the past couple of days.

“Hm?” You could have sworn you stepped on something. You glance down, right as the ground gives right beneath your feet, making you grasp your drink tightly. You lost a few drops, but that’s okay.

Wow you need to get your priorities straight.

You shake your head, looking around you. You’re caught in a net that is probably easily escapable if you chew your way out with your fangs.

The clicking of heels is heard nearby, but it’s hard to move in the net since you’re all curled in on yourself like some hedgehog. You snarl and spit until you hear a light chuckle.

Your head snaps around and you’re face-to-face with one of the people you never thought you’d see.

“Well, well, Mister Captor, I never expected you back here in London. You know a lot of us are mad at you for leaving and hurting us.” She gave you a grin, fangs shining in the moon’s light.

Thcrew off!” You hiss at her, which only makes her laugh at your hissing and position again.

“Come on, Captor. After decades of trying to kill everyone I think you’ll be very helpful to me.”

You rose a brow. “Why the hell would I want to help you?” Seriously you hated this bitch, why would you ever want to help her lift a finger? “I hate your lying athh, Therket.”

She has the gaul to laugh at you again. “I don’t even want to work with you again, Captor. But you know London better than anyone else.”

Oh shit you could just feel the shit fest creeping up on you.

Wonderful.


	5. Part V

It’s days before you wake up, starving for blood. A snarl leaves your chapped lips as you finally crack open your eyes, seeing two forms in the room.

“Well, well, look who finally woke up? It’s about time Captor, we have some work for you to do.”

“What did I thay before? Thcrew off Therket I’m not working with you!” Even just talking hurt, your mouth and throat were so dry, your stomach aching and your fangs itching with hunger and the want to dig them into someone’s flesh.

“I don’t think not speaking will be a problem, Sollux.” She snarled out, grabbing on to your jaws with one powerful hand, making your eyes look into hers. For a brief second you felt her poking into your head before you tried getting her to leave, but she didn’t.

“What do you want from me!?” You shout, snarling as your mind starts fighting to not let her in, to keep itself safe from her. It didn’t last long, just like the last time she did it she was quick to find your weak points.

“Now… why did you decide to come back to London?” She asked, her voice a purr as the other person in the room looked on.

Sollux’s eyes were hazy and dull as he looked right into her own pair. “I came to get away from a hunter.”

She raised her brows. “What’s his name?” She asked, pushing points in Sollux’s mind a bit more roughly so that he’d break easier.

“Eridan Ampora.”

Her eyes widened. “Get the files, keep this one locked up.” She told the other in the room, who nodded and ran out as fast as they could. “Now, as for you,” She turned back to your blank, focusless stare. “We’re gonna keep you down here, of course one of the most famous vampires in history will be a good person to have on our side.”

And just like that, her influence is gone.

“Lithten I don’t care what you do, I’m never going to help you.” You spat out, actually spitting in her face just as another, different, person came running in.

She snapped around, eyes glaring down at the person who just ran in. “What do you want now!?” She hissed out, snarling at them and making them shrink in their spot.

“Mi-Miss Mindfang, I have some news for you.” They were very soft spoken.

“It better be good news.” She said, flipping her hair over one shoulder as you were left ignored only to watch what was about to happen. You hoped that for their sake, they brought news Mindfang thought was good news.

The person just shook like a leaf in her shadow. “Well, u-uh, it’s both good and bad news.”

Mindfang stormed right over to them and heaved them up. “What do you mean bad news?” She snarled in their face. You could see the glint of her sharp, dangerous fangs from where you were just a few feet away.

“I-I mean, that we have the room to keep the prisoner in and have him hidden… but we have someone tracking him.”

Her eyes widened. “Who?”

“I don’t know, we just got a letter saying that they’ve been keeping an eye on the prisoner and they want him out of here.”

Mindfang snarled. “Of fucking course. Captor!” You blink, focusing on Mindfang. “We’re bringing you to your cell, don’t you dare even think about escaping.”

She stomped over to you, undoing the hooks that kept you hanging by your wrists to the wall behind you. Then she did the ones on your ankles. Your hands and feet were still bound up, though, so she ended up making you waddle awkwardly down a few halls until you reached your cell. 

The cell was small, about six feet by six feet, and it just had a tiny bed, a toilet, and a fridge. That was it. The cell looked like some sort of luxury prison cell if only because of the fridge that was there. You were tossed into the cell and on to the cold stone floor with a pained chirp, curling up on yourself.

“Well shit ya’ could have threw me in thofter!” You shouted back at Mindfang as she closed and locked the cell door, walking off to go attend whatever business she had to do.

You groaned, pulling yourself up and throwing yourself on the hard, damp bed, groaning as you sprawled out as much as you could with your wrists and ankles bound together.

Now what did Mindfang’s little assistent mean? Was someone really stalking and watching his every move? If it wasn’t Eridan, then that was a horrifying thought. But, it had to be… was it? You couldn’t be sure. You doubted that if Eridan was really stalking you, that he would show himself. But, who else would stalk and try to hunt you down? All you could think of doing that was Eridan.

It had to be Eridan, that dirty little shit.

You hissed under his breath, realizing that you just forgot that Eridan knew where you lived. That was stupid of you, it really was. You really did not feel like moving houses again, that was for sure.

You curled up a little tighter in your hard bed, staring at the wall as your thoughts flew by. You weren’t even sure of why you were down here, why did Mindfang need you? You thought you saw the last of her decades and decades ago, there is no damn way you thought you’d ever see her again. Mostly because you moved to America after you ended up killing a majority of English vampires along with London citizens for territory.

Looking back on all of that, you still weren’t sorry for it. Sure you ended up massacring a bunch of humans and vampires, but you didn’t care. You remember that it only became a problem when Mindfang decided to butt her ugly head into your business. You weren’t even very old when it happened, so facing a very old vampire at that age was frightening.

Frightening enough where you had to move out of the country and out of Europe incase she ever found you.

You just realized you made the stupidest decision of your life coming back to England, and you should have probably just moved to France or even Japan. You could speak a little Japanese, you’d get by. But you figured France would be a better idea, since you’re fluent in the language there.

You only know Japanese because you wanted to stop watching your anime subbed or dubbed, so with an eternity to learn it, why the hell not? It was a pretty good choice to make, since it took up a lot of time that would normally be spent being bored out of your damn mind.

It feels like hours before you’re let out of your cell again, and you’re starving. You didn’t bother getting up to check the fridge, because you doubted Mindfang gave you blood to drink. It was probably empty.

“Rise and shine, Captor, we need you.” Speaking of the bitch, it was Mindfang, walking in the cell like she owned the place and heaving you up by the back of your shirt. Sometimes you forget how small you are, at least compared to an almost 6 foot woman wearing heels. “You’re coming with me.”

All you do is snarl and hiss at her, but she just backhands you. Your cheek throbs as you growl at her. “Let me. The fuck. Down.” You spit in her face again, fangs bared at her.

“Hmm… no. Stop acting childish, Captor.” She said, bringing you out of the cell.

The only thing you hear is your own breathing and the clicking of Mindfang’s heels on the stone floor. The doors are all seemingly bolted and locked shut, with no windows telling what lies inside of them.

You become more alert of your surroundings when Mindfang steps in front of a door and opens it, showing you an empty gym. She grins as she tosses you a good few yards from her, and as you skitter on the fake wood floor, she shuts and locks the door before flash-stepping over to you, putting a heeled boot on your chest. “Alright Captor, time to get training.”


	6. Part VI

Training!? “Training? What for I don’t need to get trained I didn’t join the army and I’m not thome damn pet!” You shout. “Let me the hell go I’m not going to run around like thome damn thircuth monkey for your twithted eyeth to watch!” She still had you, and snapped your head back as you choked out a plea.

“I couldn’t give two shits if you want to do this or not, it’s a must. You’re going to train and you’re going to make sure you’re doing your best. If not, I’ll make sure of it myself.” She said, looming over you before throwing you harshly to the ground. Fuck, you hate this bitch.

Sitting up, you rub your back before popping it. Much better. “Lithten I thought we had agreed to never fucking talk unleth our liveth fucking depended on it; now why the fuck mutht you even look at me?” Maybe that was a bad mistake saying, since she kicked your face. Fucking shit that hurt like hell.

“Well Captor, it’s not because I want to or anything, but apparently you have some ‘untapped potential’,” You hate those air quotes. “for some reason he thinks you have. Personally I think he was just drunk off his ass when he told me this, but I needed to do it anyways.” She shrugged. “Anyways, on to the training.”

You really, really don’t want to do it. You have a horrible feeling about this.

*~*~*

By the time training is over, it’s been about seven hours and you’re exhausted. You can barely sit up, so you sprawl on the floor a beaten, bloody, bruised mess. All the noises you make you’re positive aren’t even understandable. You know Mindfang is looming over you, examining every little part of you. It makes your skin crawl and your stomach want to empty its contents all over the floor in front of you.

Even though you know you shouldn’t you hiss something out through your clenched teeth. “Take a picture hag, it’ll latht longer.” It wasn’t your best decision, but it was one you made anyways.

Getting a kick to the back of your head reinforced the idea that it was a horrible one to even speak to her. “Quiet, you.” She said as she poked and prodded the back of your head a little more with the tip of her pointed boot. After a moment she picks you up and slings you over her shoulder so hard you feel like you’re going to get sick.

Your eyes can barely stay open as she walks down the mess of hallways and corridors, all the doors and walls looking the same to you. Exhausted, you shut your eyes. A nap sounds just about perfect, and because of how tired you are you know it won’t be hard to get just a little shut eye.

It took you two minutes to try and finally feel like you were able to sleep. Not a minute later though, a loud door swung open and smacked into what you’re sure is the concrete of a wall. Your eyes snap open and you let out a chirp in surprise, your body jerking.

“You’ll be living in here for the duration of your imprisonment.” Mindfang said, looking around before tossing you on the bed. Shit, it wasn’t even comfortable. It felt like you were sitting on cardboard.

Staring her down, your ears twitch. “And what maketh you think I’m going to be thtaying here?”

She chuckled softly and swept her hair back, with her right hand, over her shoulder. “Because if you try and escape, you’ll get shot on sight. Don’t think we’re not serious about keeping you here, Captor, because we are. Don’t try and escape. If you don’t, I promise you that you’ll have a much more pleasant time here.”

After she told you that bit of information, she shut the door and you could hear the multiple locks she was closing on the door from the outside. Only a few seconds later did her footsteps vanish and you couldn’t hear a thing aside from your own laboured breathing.

While leaving you alone was ‘nice’ of her, you wished she would have at least given something so that you could aid your cuts and wounds to heal faster than they already can. You, while glad about the fact that vampires healed quickly, were upset because you needed to actually clean your cuts.

Getting on your feet, you look around. “What the hell…” You mutter, looking at the bars blocking the single, small window in your cell. Jumping on the bed to reach it better. Grasping two of the bars, you begin to tug harshly on them. It took a few tries, but you broke them. Tossing them on the ground, you crawl up into the window. For once, you’re glad you’re small because it’s a tight fit to get out of the window.

Dropping in a bush, you snarl when some thorns prick you, but you just pick them out when you make your way out of the bush. It’s night, so you can move around freely without the fear of getting burnt until you die. Blinking, you look around. You can barely recognize where you are aside from the fact that you were in a huge castle. England has a lot of castles, and you don’t remember this one, so you’re not sure where you are.

Walking slowly, you don’t see any guards so you book it, running as fast as your legs allow you to until you come across a river. Panting, you grab a rock and throw it towards the center. After hearing it drop, you don’t see it float. It looks a little too deep to cross, so you look around for a bridge someone may have made.

Not finding one, you groan, walking along the edge of the river, watching the water flow.

You’re not sure how long you’ve been walking, but it’s been at least an hour or so. Looking up at the sky, you can tell it is going to be morning soon. You don’t even see a place where you can hide, and you’re too exhausted to run, so you do the next best thing you could.

You stepped into the cold water of the river, looking around before diving in and swimming as fast as you could.

The current was too strong, just your luck, and you ended up getting tossed into rocks and tangled in plants. You couldn’t even tell which way was up and you needed to breathe. You could feel the waves and current pushing you this way and that, your thin body trying to curl around something.

It wasn’t until you smacked into a rock that you felt yourself blow out your nose and hold on to it for dear life. This was your only way you could get out of this stupid decision you made and you clawed your way to the top, gasping when you felt yourself thrust out of the water on top of it.

Coughing up water, you wheezed as you started to calm down once your soaked body was situated on top of the rock and out of the water. You didn’t even get to look around some more when you felt a net drop around you and lift you off the ground.

You screamed and shouted, wrestling nothing as you tried to calm down while in the net. You couldn’t even get a look at whoever did it because you were all curled up with a leg stuck in some of the netting. You grumbled, wishing that for once you would like it if you could catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long (almost three months, maybe actually three months) to get released, I wrote the majority of the chapter today because I had sudden inspiration to continue it. I haven't either had the time to sit down and write or had writer's block but hopefully things will update sooner!!


End file.
